


Kicked to the curb

by LiveOakWithMoss



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, References to sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for Silje, who enjoyed my absurd “Fëanor and Nerdanel run an artisanal sex toy shop” expostulation, and then gave me plot-bunnies that demanded to be written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicked to the curb

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. For context, see: [overambitious elvish dildo speculation](http://imindhowwelayinjune.tumblr.com/post/93522509428/vefanyar-replied-to-your-post-is-it-summer).

“I heard my father cast you out into the street today.” Maitimo had his arms folded over his chest and was looking rather ominous. 

Findekáno attempted a dazzling smile. “Who told you that?” 

“Pretty much all of Tirion.” 

Damn. Findekáno winced. There had been a decent crowd in the street when Fëanaro had thrown him bodily from the shop. He also wouldn’t put it past Arakáno to have gone straight to Maitimo with the news – his youngest brother had a horrible sense of what would be funny. 

“Why were you even in there?” 

Findekáno frowned, puzzled by the question. “Um. Shopping?” 

“For what?” 

Findekáno laughed outright. “Maitimo. I was in an artisanal erotic accoutrements store. I wasn’t exactly looking to buy a dozen eggs and some sugar. ” 

“Oh.” 

Findekáno peered at his cousin. Was Maitimo  _blushing_? He rolled his eyes. For the eldest child of a couple who made delicate blown glass and hand-sculpted dildos, Maitimo could be ridiculously prudish. 

“And why…” 

“For us, stupid. I thought we could try something out.” 

Maitimo flushed a deeper shade of red. “I’m not – I don’t know what you think – We are  _not_  buying anything from my parents’ shop!” 

“Well, obviously not  _now_.” Findekáno gave a sigh. “I’ve been unceremoniously banned. I mean, your father probably would have done a ceremony if he’d thought he could get away with it, but instead he just, you know, banned me. With force.” 

“Good,” said Maitimo, looking away. “You have no discretion, Findekáno.” 

“But I’m glad you came by,” said Findekáno, unperturbed. “Because I realized we don’t even HAVE to buy anything.” 

“Of course not, we do just fine without – ” 

“You can  _easily_  pick up some of the merchandise from the back of the shop without your father even noticing!” Findekáno beamed. “What do you say?” 

“No.” 

“Maitimo…” 

“NO.” 

“But come on, he’d never notice…” 

“If you think that’s true, you really are an idiot. And for the last time, NO.” 

“No?” 

“Not in a million years.” With a final glower that made him look rather alarmingly like his father, Maitimo made to leave. 

“Fine,” Findekáno called after him. “ _Don’t_ try to explore new things. Anyway,” he added, mostly to himself. “There are other ways…” 

“What was that?” Maitimo stuck his head back around the door. 

“Nothing, dear heart.” Findekáno smiled brilliantly and flapped a hand at him. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Maitimo withdrew his head, and Findekáno hummed quietly to himself, thinking. “Lock picks,” he muttered. “I just need to get my hands on some lock picks…”


End file.
